Parents
by Kelsey
Summary: An AU version of the events after 'Baby, it's You'.
1. Chapter One

****

Parents

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own them. Jason Katims and Melinda Metz own them. The WB might, UPN might, I don't know. But not me!

Author's Note: I don't know why, but I've always envisioned Isabel as the midwife when one of the aliens has a child. So. Just to let you know. Canon through just after 'Baby, it's You', then AU.

Author's Note 2: The fate of this series will be determined by feedback. Nobody likes it, it won't continue. If people like it, I'll finish it. So, please tell me where you stand!

Summary: After 'Baby, it's You', this is my version of what might have happened.

Rating: PG-13

> Tess decided that she was lucky in one respect: With her pregnancy only lasting four weeks, it gave her a shorter amount of time that she'd have to hide it. Even though, pretty much living with Michael was pretty hard to justify to the sheriff and Kyle. She'd managed though, and in the second week, the baby had calmed down a little, and seemed to have acclimatized to the air somewhat.
> 
> Max stayed by her side as much as he could, but he had to keep up appearances, so usually, it was only after everyone thought he'd gone to bed, and he could sneak out. Michael had been kind enough to allow them to use his apartment to hide Tess and her rapidly growing belly in. 
> 
> She'd stopped going to school after two weeks, when baggy clothes couldn't hide her figure anymore. She'd told the sheriff that it was 'alien stuff', which, technically, was the truth, and though he'd wanted to know what, she'd refused. Apparently, he'd gone to Max, who'd told him the same thing, and given up.
> 
> She was twenty-six days pregnant, roughly equivalent to about eight months in human terms, and she felt like a whale. Max told her he still thought she was beautiful, though.
> 
> Things were starting to speed up and reach a peak, though. Tess's room had been inconspicuously emptied, and all of her belongings relocated. Max had packed up, though managing to hide that fact from the others. They weren't sure what would happen when the baby was born, and they needed to be prepared for a quick getaway. For all they knew, it could serve as a homing beacon for their enemies.
> 
> Isabel had taken a short course in emergency midwifery, for which Max was grateful. For his part, he'd read every book on the subject that he could get his hands on, while forbidding Tess to do the same. She supposed he was afraid that they'd scare her unnecessary. 
> 
> They'd fixed up a mattress in Michael's apartment, and a bassinet, in preparation for the big day. They'd borrowed one of Liz's microscopes, and bought a bunch of sterile needles, to try to figure out if it was safe to take the baby to the hospital, in the event that was necessary. There were diapers and blankets and plastic sheets and gloves and everything that they could possibly think of strewn around the apartment, and Max had only recently decided that they were sufficiently prepared.
> 
> The only thing they weren't prepared for was the inevitable: That they'd have to tell the sheriff and the Evans' eventually. In fact, probably pretty soon, since the baby wasn't going to wait forever.
> 
> Right now, Tess was stretched out on the couch while the rest of the pod squad was at school. She was dozing, only vaguely aware of what was on the television screen, when a sharp pain ripped through her lower abdomen.
> 
> Sitting up quickly and grabbing her swollen stomach, Tess concentrated on breathing while she waited for it to pass, and then gingerly made her way to the telephone. Isabel had told her she'd keep in cell phone on just in case, but right now, she was in school. Tess knew she was going to cause trouble for Isabel, and she hated the idea, but she decided there was really no other choice.
> 
> Dialing Isabel's number, Tess waited and waited, assuming that Iz had to get out of the class to answer it, and eventually was rewarded by Isabel's soft voice. "Yes?"
> 
> "Iz, it's me. It's time."
> 
> Isabel sucked in a strong breath, and there was a pause on the line. Then, "All right. I'll pull Max out of school, and we'll be there right away. I'll give Michael my phone, and we'll leave him in school as long as possible, because we don't want to draw too much attention."
> 
> "Okay. Thanks, Isabel."
> 
> "We're coming," She replied, and then Tess heard the tell-tale beep that said that she'd hung up the phone.
> 
> Settling back to wait, she considered the situation, scared and excited at the same time. She wasn't completely uninformed, she'd done a little reading, and she knew that her son could easily survive even though he was being born nearly a month early in human terms. Coupled with their powers, it shouldn't be a problem. 
> 
> But then there was after he was born.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The door on Max's classroom was flung open, and Isabel strode hurriedly in. Max immediately jumped up, knowing what was going on, but was slowed by his teacher's voice. "What is it, Mr. Evans, Ms. Evans?" He asked. 
> 
> Isabel looked over at the white-haired man. "Family emergency," She replied. "Please, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't truly important."
> 
> The older man looked back and forth between the siblings, then nodded. "Certainly, Mr. Evans. Good luck." He gave them a little smile as they rushed out the door.
> 
> Once the door was closed behind them, they broke into a run. "Tess?" Max asked between breaths. 
> 
> "Yeah. She's okay, but the baby's on its way."
> 
> "The plan in action?"
> 
> "Yep. Michael's got the phone, and I think that we have everything we need at his place. Tess is there, so we'll be set."
> 
> The ride in the Jeep was fast and silent.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> When they got to Michael's apartment, they found that Tess had readied the area they'd decided would be the birthing area. The plastic sheet was spread out, with the cloth one over it for comfort. She'd pulled on the long T-shirt that had been recommended, and was resting on the bed, panting a little, when they showed up. 
> 
> The first part of her labor was relatively uneventful. Max and Isabel, at Tess's request, didn't attempt to block the pain until it got severe, and the delivery was imminent. Then Max, at her side, helped her to dull it, while Isabel worked on the more physical aspect of the delivery. 
> 
> Tess had been warned not to scream, because they didn't want the neighbors over, so she bit hard on her lips, occasionally drawing blood. Max worked harder, but no matter what he did, he could block her pain constantly.
> 
> Isabel looked up at them with a smile on her face, and nodded. "He's ready, Tess."
> 
> The mother-to-be nodded, and waited for her signal to push. With Isabel's "Now!" came a blood-curdling yell, and a squeeze on Max's hand so hard that he wasn't sure he wouldn't have some healing of his own to do when this was over. 
> 
> Twice more this happened, and then came the soft cries of an infant. Max's face lit up in a smile, and he watched carefully as Isabel snipped the cord the way she'd been taught to, and placed him, wrapped in blankets, into the bassinet. The smiles left their faces though, when the pounding on the door became apparent.
> 
> Max kissed Tess's sweaty forehead, and went to the door, opening it just a little, and stepping out. "Yes?"
> 
> "We heard the screams," An older woman stated worriedly, "And we wondered what was going on."
> 
> Max smiled a little at the thought of his lover, and shook his head. "A friend of my sister's just had a baby. She decided on a home birth. I'm sorry to have bothered you, ma'am."
> 
> The older woman's face broke out in a smile. "Oh, is that it! Well, it was no bother. I remember wanting to try one of those, but it wasn't very common when my children were being born. Good luck to the mother and child."
> 
> She bid Max farewell, and he stepped back into the house. He went back to Tess's side, and discovered that his destined bride had delivered the placenta while he'd been talking, and was now cradling her young son. Isabel was poking around in their supplies, and came up victorious with a sterile needle a few moments later. 
> 
> "I need a look at his blood, Max. If it's human, or human enough, we ought to take him to the hospital. He was born early, and we should get him checked out."
> 
> Reluctantly, the young father uncovered his newborn son's foot, and Isabel pricked it gently with the needle, causing a new wail from the infant. She put a drop of blood on the slide, and then poured a drop of blood from a small vial collected from Maria days earlier for comparison. 
> 
> Sliding both under the microscope, she looked down, and smiled. "Good news, Max. He's 100 percent human. Or at least, as far as his blood goes."
> 
> Max send her a quick smile from where he was playing with his child's tiny fingers. "Good. But what about Tess? She's not."
> 
> Isabel gave them a crafty smile. "But Maria is, and she gave us this," She said, holding up the vial of dark liquid. "We'll just have to pull the switch again," She told her brother.
> 
> He smiled a little nervously, and nodded. "Okay." He switched his gaze to Tess. "Can you go?" He asked.
> 
> She nodded. "Yes, I'm okay, Max." She gently handed their son to Isabel, who cradled him gently, staring at his small, scrunched up face as Max helped Tess gingerly out of the bed. She held onto him as she stood, and with his help, pulled on a robe over the slight T-shirt she wore. Holding her to him firmly, Max started down to the Jeep.

[1] [[2][2]]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][3]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][4]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/parents2.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	2. Chapter Two

****

Parents

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own them. Jason Katims and Melinda Metz own them. The WB might, UPN might, I don't know. But not me!

Author's Note: I don't know why, but I've always envisioned Isabel as the midwife when one of the aliens has a child. So. Just to let you know. Canon through just after 'Baby, it's You', then AU.

Author's Note 2: The fate of this series will be determined by feedback. Nobody likes it, it won't continue. If people like it, I'll finish it. So, please tell me where you stand!

Summary: After 'Baby, it's You', this is my version of what might have happened.

Rating: PG-13

> PART TWO
> 
> Several hours later, the inevitable had arrived. Isabel had changed out the blood vial without incident, altering it to look the way Tess's had, minus the alien genes, of course. Their son was pronounced healthy, and taken to the nursery, where he rested in a bassinet under the name 'Joshua Evans-Harding'. 
> 
> But now they had to deal with something far more terrifying: Parents.
> 
> They had decided to speak to the sheriff first, knowing that the more information they could give out, the easier it would be at first. He was currently pacing the room, after having rushed in and hugged Tess, his eyes wet. The Evans' were outside, knowing nothing except that their eighteen-year-old son now had an infant son of his own. 
> 
> "Look, Max, how is it possible that we didn't notice she was pregnant?" He asked.
> 
> "Alien pregnancies only take about a month. We hid her at Michael's for a while after she started showing, and Joshua is about five days early."
> 
> The sheriff was quiet for a long moment. "Well, this is a bit of a shock," was all he said before asking Max if he wanted to speak to his parents.
> 
> Max nodded. "But give me a minute," He told Jim. "Tell them I'll come out there."
> 
> Valenti nodded, and left the room, and Max sighed. "Well, here we go," He remarked to himself.
> 
> "Do you want them to come in here?" Tess asked. "That way, I can help you," She reminded him.
> 
> Max shook his head, smiling affectionately at her. "No. You shouldn't be stressing yourself out too much right now. I'm just going to go collect Joshua, and then talk to them. Hopefully, they'll be civil." He grinned ruefully.
> 
> Tess gave him a worried smile. "Good luck, Max."
> 
> He smiled. "Don't worry."
> 
> Max moved silently from the room, watching Isabel distract their parents so that he could sneak by to the nursery. Once there, one of the nurses came over and smiled, asking if she could help him. Max nodded.
> 
> "I'd like to see my son," He responded. The nurse's smile faded a little, but Max paid no notice. 
> 
> "Sure," The slightly overweight lady responded. "Who is he?"
> 
> "Joshua Evans-Harding," Max responded, pointing to the infant wrapped in a forest green jumper and white and blue blanket. 
> 
> The nurse's smile returned full-force. "He's a cutie-pie. Not a cry out of him, yet anyway. Must have his father's genes. You seem like a quiet young man."
> 
> Max smiled. "Yeah, I guess." The nurse bustled off to get Joshua, and came back a few moments later with the infant wrapped in a blanket. 
> 
> "Now, you keep him warm, don't take him into the waiting room, and bring him back before... let's see, is the mother breast-feeding him?"
> 
> Max nodded.
> 
> "Okay. Then bring him back at six, and make sure that he gets an opportunity to nurse at least every two hours, all right?"
> 
> Max nodded. "Yes. Thank you." He turned slowly, his gaze on the wrinkled little baby in his arms, as he headed back to the waiting room on the maternity floor. Knocking softly on the glass doors, he attracted his parents and Isabel's attention. 
> 
> Diane Evans and her husband, followed closely by their daughter, pushed through the doors into what was called the family acquainting room, and dutifully washed their hands in the sink while Max stayed a distance, offering little Joshua his finger to suckle. The infant latched on surprisingly strongly, and Max laughed, earning a smile from Isabel, who was soapy up to her elbows.
> 
> When everyone was suitably clean, Max motioned them over, and held up the sleepy infant for everyone to see. "Mom, Dad, this is Joshua Michael Evans-Harding." 
> 
> Isabel's eyes rose to her brother's. "Michael?" She asked.
> 
> Max nodded, and was about to speak when he heard the door open and a felt a familiar presence. "Thanks, Maxwell."
> 
> Standing in the doorway stood Liz, Michael, Maria and Kyle. Michael looked a little teary-eyed, but seemed happy, Maria looked torn between her boyfriend and her best friend, who looked seriously pissed, and Kyle seemed expressionless, just taking it all in.
> 
> They all soaped their hands quickly, drying themselves and wandering over one at a time, Michael first. He looked at the infant oddly, as if he didn't know what to make of it. "This-" he pointed, "Is what was _inside_ Tess for-"
> 
> Max cut him off, afraid he would say something about the alien gestation period. "Yeah. I guess we know why she was so crabby now, huh?" He replied, smiling a little. "Do you want to hold him, Michael? He is your godson, after all."
> 
> Michael looked up at his best friend. "You... you made him my godson?" He asked, stunned.
> 
> Max smiled at his best friend. "Yep. Do you want to hold him?" He asked again, trying to ignore Michael's obvious gawking.
> 
> "Uh... okay. What do I do?" He asked.
> 
> Max held out his son to his best friend. "Here. Just support his head like this-" He arranged Michael's hands, "and the rest of him, like this. You can let him suck on your little finger, he likes to do that."
> 
> Michael tentatively reached a hand around, and put it in front of little Joshua's mouth. The infant latched on strongly, and Michael laughed. "He's strong, Max."
> 
> Maria had stepped up, and was cooing over the infant. Then, in a surprisingly abrupt change of mood, she turned to Max and tore into him. "What were you thinking?!"
> 
> Max, unprepared for her onslaught, was nearly speechless. "I... wasn't thinking, Maria. Not about this, anyway."
> 
> "Obviously not. You even have any idea how you're going to support this child, Max? That job at the UFO center ain't gonna cut it."
> 
> "Maria."
> 
> Maria ignored her boyfriend's voice. "How are you going to go to school, Max? You're only finishing junior year. You have a whole 'nother year to go."
> 
> "Maria!"
> 
> Maria looked over at her boyfriend. "What, Michael?"
> 
> "Leave the interrogation for his parents, huh? No offense, Mr. and Mrs. Evans."
> 
> Max's parents nodded, a little dazed at the onslaught, and the friends that had appeared, and everything. "Max... why didn't you tell us?" His father asked, looking rather upset and uncomfortable.
> 
> "Give us a minute?" Max asked. His friends nodded and retreated, Isabel claiming little Joshua Michael from his godfather's arms. Kyle wandered into Tess's room to say hello to his foster sister, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans went willingly enough with Max to a quiet corner of the room.
> 
> The momentary transformation into the King was gone, and nervous, young Max Evans was back in full force. "I don't know. Because I knew you'd be disappointed in me, I guess."
> 
> Mr. Evans nodded after a long moment of silence. "We can't tell you we aren't, Max. You're losing a lot of chances by becoming a father this young. But we would have supported you, been there for you. You wouldn't have to have done this alone."
> 
> Max looked over at his sister, who was happily playing the doting aunt to the hours-old infant. "I wasn't alone," He responded.
> 
> "I guess not. Really, Max, why could you tell them, and not us?" Diane Evans asked.
> 
> _Because I'm an alien King, and they know all about it, and you don't_. Externally, he responded, "I guess, because even though they're scared for me, they aren't ... ashamed of me."
> 
> "Max, we could never be ashamed of you. Disappointed in your actions, perhaps, but never ashamed of you. We love you, Max. We're just hurt that you didn't feel you could tell us about this."
> 
> "I'm sorry. I really am. I guess I was just trying to deal with Tess and him," He motioned to his infant son, "and Alex, too, and I didn't think I could live with you hating me right then."
> 
> His parents looked down on him, his mother with anger and hurt in her gaze, his father's facial expressions more guarded. But both of them with love apparent in their gazes, and Max reached out impulsively to hug them. "Thank you," He mumbled uncomfortably against his mother's sleeve.
> 
> "For what, Max?"
> 
> "For everything. For loving me, and for taking care of me, and for providing for me, but mostly for two things: adopting me and Iz, and not hating me right now."
> 
> Max drew away from his parents, and smiled at them, accepting the hand on his shoulder from his father, and then gesturing towards his infant son. "Well, grandma and grandpa, don't you think you'd better meet your first grandchild?"
> 
> Diane Evans nodded. "Yes, Max. And while we're at it... his mother?"
> 
> Max looked at the ground. Tess. He hadn't told his parents yet, and they didn't really know Tess, so he was sure it would be a surprise. But he'd only ever seriously dated one person, and Liz was clearly not the mother. Inwardly, he cringed. But outwardly, he maintained his cool, and nodded. "Yeah."
> 
> Heading back into the sea of baby-talking friends and relatives, seeking out Isabel and his son, but instead, found baby Joshua in Maria's arms, with all of them gathered around her. 
> 
> She looked up as soon as he approached. "Look, Joshua, it's Daddy!" She exclaimed, holding the infant up a little.
> 
> Max smiled, but reminded Maria that his son's eyesight wouldn't be developed enough to identify him for a while yet. 
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, I know, but you can never start introducing yourself too soon, can you?"
> 
> Max grinned at that, and held out his hands. Maria carefully placed the little form in his hands, sweeping a finger lovingly across his forehead before she let Max leave. "I'll be your baby-sitter whenever you want," She offered.
> 
> Michael groaned, and whispered something in her ear. She swatted him. "Michael!"
> 
> "Well, it's true, isn't it? And face it. What would you rather be doing: Changing diapers, or... making out with me?"
> 
> Maria blushed beet-red, and Isabel and Liz laughed. Max took the moment to slip away and back to where his parents awaited him, his eyes never leaving his infant son's. 
> 
> Joshua appeared sleepy but not asleep, his eyelids drooping and his thumb in his mouth, but still staring up at his father. Max could only imagine how he must look to a being so new to the world. Soon, he and Tess would connect to Joshua, but they wanted him to be somewhat used to the world before they did so.
> 
> Holding him out for inspection, Max presented the Evans' with their first and possibly only grandchild. Despite their anger and disappointment with their son, their love and caring and awe was clearly visible in the way that they looked at the tiny form in Max's arms.
> 
> When Isabel joined them, the little family reunion headed for Tess's room, speaking as they went.
> 
> "So, Max, I was going to let you take your time telling us who the mother of this child is, but I really think we need to know, and I don't know when you'll decide to tell us."
> 
> Max let a pause hang in the air between them, before answering reluctantly. "Tess. Tess Harding."
> 
> His parents looked puzzled, and Max realized that most of their visits either took place outside of the house, or through the window. Rarely did Tess come to his house and enter through the front door.
> 
> "You probably know her as Isabel's friend," Max told them. 
> 
> They nodded a little as the memories came back. "Small, curly blond hair?" Mr. Evans asked. Max nodded, smiling a little with the mental picture in his head, then looking down at Joshua.
> 
> The boy had his father's dark, almost black hair, but he had his mother's blue eyes. Max knew that all babies were born with blue eyes, but Joshua's were especially bright, and he suspected they might stay that way, inherited from his mother.
> 
> Diane Evans took her son's arm, and guided him away from Isabel and his father. "We'll be just a minute," She told them. 
> 
> Max awaited the lecture, the questions, the torment that he'd been surprised not to have already received, but it didn't come. Instead, she looked deep into her son's eyes, and asked him one question. "You really love her, don't you, Max."
> 
> Max looked down in an effort to hide the smile that crept onto his face at the mention of his alien bride. "Yeah."
> 
> His mother smiled. "Well, I'm glad for you, Max," She told him sincerely. "Always remember that. It'll make life a lot easier."
> 
> Max gave a soft smile, and nodded. "I will, Mom."

[[1][2]] [2]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][3]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][4]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/parents1.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	3. Chapter Three

****

Parents

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own them. Jason Katims and Melinda Metz own them. The WB might, UPN might, I don't know. But not me!

Author's Note: I don't know why, but I've always envisioned Isabel as the midwife when one of the aliens has a child. So. Just to let you know. Canon through just after 'Baby, it's You', then AU.

Author's Note 2: The fate of this series will be determined by feedback. Nobody likes it, it won't continue. If people like it, I'll finish it. So, please tell me where you stand!

Summary: After 'Baby, it's You', this is my version of what might have happened.

Rating: PG-13

> **PART THREE**
> 
> The little family reunion went rather smoothly, considering, and Max couldn't take his eyes off of his alien bride cuddling their infant son. She didn't make a lot of fuss about it, but he could see the love and adoration for their newborn son in her eyes as clearly if she'd spoken.
> 
> His parents weren't dense, and after meeting with Max and Tess and Joshua, they departed, leaving Isabel to stay for a few moments longer before wandering back to join the group of friends that waited in the lobby.
> 
> Max wasted no time in stripping off his shoes and climbing right into bed with his 'wife' and son. Tess offered no complaint, just a tired smile, and handed him Joshua before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.
> 
> Two hours later, when the nurse came to check up on them, she found them this way, Max and Tess both propped up against the pillows, Tess asleep with her head on Max's shoulder, and the proud father cradling his sleeping son. All was quiet, and not even the air seemed to move. 
> 
> The nurse smiled. She rarely saw families that got along this well right after a birth. Usually, the woman was tired, the man was cranky and hyper, and the child was fussy. But now, she took a moment to just watch as Max simply watched his family sleep, perfectly content to take things as they came at him, as long as he could have and love Tess and Joshua.
> 
> The stay at the hospital went by quickly, and the young family packed up and left on their third day. Joshua was pronounced healthy and perfectly developed, without any problems resulting from his early arrival, and the young aliens were instantly relieved.
> 
> Max and Tess planned on moving out to live on their own when they could, but unfortunately, that wasn't now. For now, for financial reasons, they would have to stay with someone, and it was the Evans' who offered. 
> 
> Originally, the sheriff had expected that Tess would return to his home with Joshua, but it turned out that Max was determined to be as much help as he could, and insisted on staying with his family. For this reason, the Evans', who had a bigger home and were better prepared to deal with children, offered that the young couple and their son could move in with them for a while.
> 
> Max had put all of his unimportant stuff away in order to make room for Joshua's bassinet and supplies. He and Tess discovered that since neither of them were prone to moving around a lot in their sleep, the small twin bed was a cozy, but comfortable enough way to spend their nights. Especially since they spent more time tending to their son than sleeping, or at least, that was what it felt like.
> 
> Max had returned to school as soon as Tess was out of the hospital, and the rumor mill was already buzzing, but he'd given it no information, content instead to laugh at the horrendous ideas that the students came up with behind their backs. But now, ten days since Joshua's birth, it was time for Tess to return to school.
> 
> Having talked to the guidance counselor, they'd come to the conclusion that the only affordable thing for them to do at the moment, was take the infant to school with them, trading off on his care. It would certainly interfere with their schoolwork a certain amount, but there seemed to be no other choice, especially if they were hoping to save enough to move out.
> 
> When Max walked into school on that Monday morning, he had his infant son cradled in one arm, the other around Tess's waist. Michael, Isabel, Kyle and Maria flanked them, Liz trailing a little to the side and behind them. Max noted this with a frown, he really was going to have to deal with her soon. It was just that, with so much going on lately, he hadn't had time.
> 
> The students stared, some yelled, and most whispered. Tess looked down at the floor, but Max nudged her gently until she was looking his in the eye, and smiled, reassuring her a little. She gave him a hesitant smile back.
> 
> Their escorts were falling off as their friends headed to their lockers, and then to their first classes. Max opened his locker and grabbed his books, then looked over at Tess. "I'll meet you after second period, here?" He asked.
> 
> She nodded. "Yeah. See you then." 
> 
> Max leaned down, and kissed her softly. Then, with a smile, he headed off to his first class, still cradling the sleeping infant.
> 
> All day long, students whispered, teachers stared, and people asked question after question. But Max and Tess tried their hardest to ignore it all, and instead focus on doing their schoolwork and taking care of little Joshua at the same time. 
> 
> They traded off after every other period, giving Tess a chance to rest, and Joshua ample chances to nurse. Making use of the bathrooms as changing facilities was a challenge, but they both managed, surreptitiously cleaning surfaces with their powers before setting the infant down. Isabel, Michael, Kyle and Maria fended off most of the questioning, performing their self-instigated duties as bodyguards admirably.
> 
> Max even thought it was mildly amusing how four very different people, who would usually handle a situation very differently, had one answer to people who wanted answers from him and Tess: "It's none of your business." Of course, Isabel said it with an air of honor and respect, Michael said it in a 'don't-mess-with-me' tone, and Maria said it in between a lot of other words, but it was the same idea, all around.
> 
> At the end of the day, both young parents were exhausted, emotionally and physically, and heading home, they looked forward to crashing, and finishing their homework after dinner and before bed. But, as they would soon learn, though Joshua was a good baby, he still demanded more attention than it was possible to give and still get a nap.
> 
> At around eleven, with whole segments of their schoolwork missing, Max and Tess turned in, snuggling against each other in the small bed, Joshua in his crib by the side. They had both considered absorbing the information with alien speed, but had decided that it would look suspicious. They'd just have to let their grades drop, along with the rest of the unmarried teen parents.
> 
> The next day, they switched schedules, which allowed Max not to have Joshua in P.E. class. Tess was out on a doctor's note, so she could watch him. In third period, the first time he'd had the baby that day, Joshua slept peacefully through History, but in fourth, at Spanish class, he couldn't seem to be as calm. The teacher eventually was forced to ask Max to take the infant elsewhere.
> 
> Meeting at lunch, Max and Tess managed to act peacefully enough, despite their mutual exhaustion. Max watched as Tess tented a blanket over herself, allowing the infant to nurse as they ate. Due to her lack of hands, Max fed her as well as himself, and many of the school couples oohed and awed. They were both amazed that so many people seemed to think the baby was cute, like a puppy or a kitten, rather than a real consequence and responsibility.
> 
> Deciding that Max could take care of Joshua one afternoon, while Tess slept, and Tess take him the next, while Max slept, they both managed to get almost enough sleep, and do most of their homework while they were at it. When they had a little extra time, they would most often sleep, but occasionally, Max would pick up a book, usually of poetry, and read to his family. Tess sometimes slept through these sessions, but Joshua always stayed awake with what seemed to Max like almost rapt interest.
> 
> The infant grew amazingly in his first three months of life, and his demands just seemed to grow with him. Gradually relaxing into their roles as parents, Max and Tess managed to live their lives a little more productively, but still have very little time for activities other than of the absolutely necessary variety, and this produced a lot of stress between the new parents in the Evans household.
> 
> Max and Tess, unlike Michael and Maria, who preferred the yelling, screaming variety of fighting, were quiet in this dissatisfaction with each other. It was mostly made up of silence, quiet glares, and occasional long, stressed-sounding conversations. But, nonetheless, the members of the Evans family noticed.
> 
> When Isabel knocked gently on the door, Max gathered up Joshua Michael and slipped from the room, trying to allow Tess to get some rest. They'd both been up half the night before with the infant, who'd insisted on being fed every two hours or so. "Hey, Isabel," He offered, with a tired smile.
> 
> Isabel led him into the living room, apparently intending on talking to him about something, but unaware that their mother had guests, and the three middle-age women immediately swarmed and started asking questions when they saw the infant.
> 
> "Diane, I didn't know you had a new baby in the house!" Exclaimed one of the women, slightly overweight with a motherly attitude on her.
> 
> "Where did this little cutie come from?" Another woman asked.
> 
> Diane Evans rose to join the crowd around Max, and took Joshua Michael from his arms. "Everyone, meet Joshua Michael, my first grandson."
> 
> That quieted everyone down for a moment, but not long enough, as far as Max was concerned. His eyelids were drooping, and he just wanted to sleep. After he'd talked to Isabel, he reminded himself.
> 
> The motherly-looking woman recovered first. "Max, Isabel, which one of you gets to call this cutie-pie your son?"
> 
> Max nodded. "He's my son."
> 
> Another woman looked up at Max, now that the infant's paternity had been established, and asked, "How old is he?"
> 
> Max thought back a little, counting on his fingers for a second, and returning his gaze to his son. "Fifteen weeks tomorrow," he responded.
> 
> The one angular, older women who was visiting with the group of people who mostly looked like mothers, themselves, looked Max up and down, appraising him without a smile on her face. "How old are you?" She asked without preamble.
> 
> "Eighteen."
> 
> "Then I'm assuming this wasn't planned?" Mrs. Evans threw her friend a glance, but Max answered the rather rude question with obviously fake platitude. 
> 
> "No." Mrs. Evans looked ready to run her friend through the wringer, but luckily, she quieted before Diane had a chance to do anything about it.
> 
> A door opened and closed upstairs, and footsteps came down the hall. "Max?"
> 
> "Down here!" He called. 
> 
> "Company!" Isabel added, and it was an additional moment before Tess wandered down the stairs, drawing several eyes to her, a tired smile on her face. She walked to Max's side, and reflexively, he put an arm over her shoulder and kissed her forehead.
> 
> "This is Tess Harding, my girlfriend and Joshua Michael's mother," He introduced her. "And I'm really sorry, but Tess and I have something to talk about." He took Joshua back from his mother's arms, and handed him to Tess when she stretched her arms out for him. Together, they left the room.
> 
> "Isabel?" Max asked as his sister looked like she wasn't going to follow. He looked into her eyes, and realized her intention. She'd wanted to talk to him alone. He nodded just a little, and took Tess and Joshua back to their room.

[[1][2]] [[2][3]] [3]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][4]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][5]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/parents1.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/parents2.htm
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



	4. Chapter Four

****

Parents

by

[Princess McPhee][1]

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own them. Jason Katims and Melinda Metz own them. The WB might, UPN might, I don't know. But not me!

Author's Note: I don't know why, but I've always envisioned Isabel as the midwife when one of the aliens has a child. So. Just to let you know. Canon through just after 'Baby, it's You', then AU.

Author's Note 2: The fate of this series will be determined by feedback. Nobody likes it, it won't continue. If people like it, I'll finish it. So, please tell me where you stand!

Chapter Note: The latter half of this chapter was written in a hurry, and has not been proof-read. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Summary: After 'Baby, it's You', this is my version of what might have happened.

Rating: PG-13

> PART FOUR
> 
> Later that night, Max once again snuck from the room, this time leaving Joshua Michael with his mother. They were both sleeping, and Max almost didn't want to give up the chance to get some sleep himself, but decided he needed to talk to Isabel.
> 
> "Iz?" He asked, knocking softly on her doorframe. She looked up from her computer, and smiled at him.
> 
> "Come in, Max."
> 
> He sat on her bed, and yawned. "Could we try to do this quickly?" He asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but the baby's asleep, and I could use some sleep, myself."
> 
> Isabel nodded. "Okay." She took a deep breath, and looked at her brother. "Max, is there something wrong between you and Tess?"
> 
> Max looked up at his sister with surprise, and a little guilt in his expression. "We thought nobody noticed."
> 
> Isabel shook her head. "Well, you're pretty quiet about it. But you two are just so sickeningly affectionate when you're getting along, that it's hard not to notice when you fight. Assuming that's what's wrong."
> 
> Max shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong. We're just tired, I guess, drained from all the daily life that never ends."
> 
> Isabel looked thoughtfully at her brother for a long moment. "Why don't you get away from all of it, then?"
> 
> "How?" Max looked a little wistful. "Joshua Michael isn't even weaned yet."
> 
> "Leave him with me. I can take care of that."
> 
> Max shook his head. "I'd love to, Iz, but I don't think Mom and Dad would go for it. Tess and I had to fight for our right to live in the same house, even, remember?"
> 
> Isabel nodded. "But would you go, if it were an option?"
> 
> Max smiled tiredly. "Hell, yes. I love my son, but I'm just tired of the monotony."
> 
> Isabel grinned at her brother. "Vacation here you come, Max. Just leave it to me, and be ready to go when I say."
> 
> Max looked at his sister skeptically, but decided not to pick a fight regarding her statement. "Okay."
> 
> Isabel stood, and Max followed her lead, getting ready to leave the room. "Get some sleep, Max," His sister told him.
> 
> Max yawned. "You can be sure of that," He told her.
> 
> Three days later, Max and Tess were on their way to Southern California, courtesy of Isabel's bank account which had suddenly grown in suspicious amounts, per the famed turning dollar bills into hundreds trick. Sitting in the coach seats of the jet plane, they felt a little funny without the baby and endless baby supplies, but seemed otherwise comfortable.
> 
> Joshua Michael was at home with Isabel, who was perfectly capable of turning formula into alien-suitable breast-milk. The rest of the group pitched in when they could, and the Evans' helped, too, having agreed with Isabel that Max and Tess need a break surprisingly easily.
> 
> "Max?" Tess asked, turning to look at him from where she sat at the window. For an alien, she was awfully afraid of heights, Max had discovered rather belatedly.
> 
> "Yeah?"
> 
> "I'm sorry things have been so tense." She pushed the arm away, and snuggled up against Max. He put an arm around her shoulder, and kissed her on the head.
> 
> "Me too," He told her. "Let's just forget about it, though, okay? We should have some fun on this vacation, who knows when the next time we'll see one is, right?"  
Tess smiled, and shifted a little, making herself suitably comfortable, and Max decided that nothing could equal the happiness that he got when his family was happy.
> 
> The plane landed uneventfully, and Max and Tess carried their luggage off the place. They caught their rental transport, and got the little car that they would drive for the next five days. Then they headed to the hotel where they were going to stay.
> 
> The clerk didn't blink when he handed them their key, even though an older woman, standing behind them in line, gave them an odd glance as they announced they had one room. They went to their room, and collapsed, having decided that the first day and night would be devoted to sleeping as much as possible, before having to go back to Joshua and his twice a night feeding rituals.
> 
> But halfway through the night, both found themselves awake, and with no baby to feed, they yearned for something else. Contact. Which was something that hadn't really been discussed during the time after Joshua Michael's birth. Max had assumed Tess would be uncomfortable with it, and both of them had too many things to do in too little time.
> 
> But now, away from all of that, Max wrapped his arm around Tess and kissed her softly, and Tess snuggled closer to his side. She ran her hands up and down his chest and back, kissing his neck, clearly wanting more. Max pulled away long enough to look her in the eye.
> 
> "Should we do this?" He asked. "I seem to recall that a certain son of ours in the result of not asking ourselves that last time this happened."
> 
> Tess smiled, and dug into the nightstand drawer. Her hand came out clutched around a foil-wrapped package. "This might help," She said. "And I'm on the Pill. It should have just started being effective last week."
> 
> "But, there's still alien physiology to contend with." Max answered.
> 
> Tess shrugged. "It should be enough. After all, it's about 200% more protection than we used last time." A wry smile crossed her face.
> 
> Max smiled at her, and nodded. Then he kissed her solidly, and rolled over, pulling her on top of him. 
> 
> The week went by too quickly, though Max and Tess tried to cram as much sightseeing, sleeping and physical... contact into it as possible. They were calmer, happier than they had been since Joshua Michael's birth, and unrivaled by anyone in the world of their gratefulness to Isabel. 
> 
> When the time came to board the plane, Max and Tess grabbed their carryon, and headed into the large plane. For her part, Tess couldn't imagine that this immense number of people actually had any interest in a town as small as Roswell, or the surrounding cities the airport served, but apparently they did, because the plane was packed.
> 
> Finding their seats, Max pushed down the arm rest between them, and pulled Tess into his lap, cuddling her to him. She sighed happily, and rested her head on his chest, pushing herself as closely against him as possible. They stayed this way until the flight attendant came by, and told them they had to buckle into their individual seats for takeoff. 
> 
> Max almost argued with her, but realized that she had no way of know that the two seemingly ordinary teenagers had superpowers and probably wouldn't get any injuries that couldn't be taken care of, no matter how rough the takeoff was. Reluctantly, he returned Tess to her seat, and put the arm rest down. Reaching over, he buckled her seatbelt, and then took her hand. She leaned over the barrier between them, and put her head down on his chest, and this was how they took off. 
> 
> The plane had been in the air for about half an hour when Tess suddenly caught a glimpse of the clouds flying by the window. Giving a little cry, she buried her head in Max's chest for a second, and then looked up, but deliberately away from the window. Max smiled. It was cute, her vulnerable side. He'd never really seen that part of her personality, before Joshua.
> 
> He tucked his head into her neck, and whispered in her ear. "You know, Tess, it's one of the benefits of being an alien. If something actually did go wrong, we could just fix it."
> 
> Tess didn't answer, and Max smiled. Her body twitched a little as the movement of his face tickled her, and Max grinned harder. "Chicken," He whispered teasingly.
> 
> Tess looked up at him, but caught sight of the clouds out the window again, and ducked her head back down. Max grinned. "Tess..."
> 
> She looked up at him again, this time being very careful not to see out the window. "I am not a chicken!" She protested half-heartedly. Looking at their neighbor, an elderly man who was asleep and snoring in his seat, she leaned close to Max, and whispered, "In fact, we probably have no biological relation to chickens at all, Max." She smiled at him, and he leaned down to plant a quick kiss on her lips. 
> 
> The rest of the ride was uneventfully calm, and Max and Tess continued to talk, occasionally seriously, usually light-heartedly about trivial matters, for the entire time. The elderly man awoke once and glared at them when they spoke too loud, but for the most part, nobody bothered them. 
> 
> The woman traveling alone across the aisle wasn't much older than them, and she watched them wistfully most of the trip. The couple next to her smiled and nodded and held hands sweetly when they saw the way that Max and Tess were behaving, beaming with understanding. 
> 
> _Funny_, Max thought, _that none of these people would behave the way they are at all, if we had brought Joshua with us. _It really amused and bewildered him, the way that the general population reacted when they learned that Max and Tess were the child's parents. Sure, he wouldn't wish it on someone else, but what was, was, and he thought that Joshua was pretty well taken care of. He was certainly better off than many children of unmarried teenagers.
> 
> The plane unloaded directly onto the tarmac at the airport, and Max and Tess walked inside, knowing that though people were allowed out with the planes to greet the arriving travelers, whoever was there to meet them wouldn't take Joshua and his sensitive infant hearing outside. 
> 
> Pushing their way into the crowded airport, trying all the while not to lose sight on one another, Max and Tess made their way slowly out of huge crowds of people pouring out of the plane, and the equally large amount of people there to greet them. Finally, a flash of Isabel's bright blond hair caught Max's eye, and he steered them towards the baggage cart where she was waiting with Joshua Michael in her arms.
> 
> Laying eyes on her son for the first time in a very busy week made Tess realize how much she had really missed him. How much the unwanted nuisance had grown on her, how that growth of understanding and caring had in turn grown into a mother's love.
> 
> Watching Max take his tiny son gently into his strong arms made Tess feel indescribable sensations. Warm, and comfortable, and secure in her life. Observing the life that she and Max had made, that had been formed by nothing but their bodies and minds, and whose upbringing would be shaped very much by their influence, Tess realized the enormity of the burden they had placed upon themselves.
> 
> But, at the same time, she realized the potential for love, and growth, and emotional fulfillment that this brought with it. That someday, she might marry Max, that from this day on, she would always have a son, that there would always be a being in the world who depended on her, to some extent, in some form. 
> 
> Simply watching Max smile at Joshua, cooing to him, and then seeing their tiny baby boy react with a toothless grin, Tess felt her face crack into a grin of her own. Isabel smiled on the sidelines, watching the father-son reunion, and Tess could feel the waves of happiness radiating off of her, too. Happiness for Max's happiness, she realized. Isabel was genuinely happy about how this was shaping up, as long as her brother was.
> 
> Max noticed, eventually, that Tess was standing on the sidelines, and frowned a little. "Is everything okay?" He asked with concern.
> 
> Eager to put that contented grin back on her boyfriend's face, Tess smiled reassuringly. "I'm great, Max."
> 
> Walking up to him, she took her son from his offering arms, and pulled the baby close. Joshua Michael smiled a little as he saw his mother's face, and Max wrapped his arms around Tess, putting his face close to the baby's. "Hey, Joshie."
> 
> Tess felt an immense outpouring of love, and just looked from Max to Joshua Michael, and back again. "Yes, I'm really great," She murmured under her breath happily.

[[1][2]] [[2][3]] [[3][4]] [4]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_][5]

[Back to _The Palace of the Royal Four_ Fanfic][6]

   [1]: mailto:teneljade@netzero.net
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/parents1.htm
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/parents2.htm
   [4]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/parents3.htm
   [5]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/roswell.html
   [6]: http://www.geocities.com/princess_mcphee/rosfanfic.html



End file.
